This invention relates to the field of rotary transmissions and more particularly to the field of variable gear ratio transmissions. This invention does provide an infinite number of forward gear ratios up to unity and a neutral ratio and an infinite number of gear ratios in a reverse direction. This transmission is adapted to use with a clutch mechanism if necessary. Once a gear ratio and direction are selected with the single control mechanism the transmission will maintain that ratio regardless of load changes. The unique design of this transmission allows achievement of maximum efficiency at higher operational speeds as heat and frictional energy losses decrease. This invention is suitable for most applications where input and output speed and torque is required to be variable.
Prior to the present invention no device particularly adapted to the modulation of speeds between an input force and an output force had the combined advantages of; achieving forward and neutral and reverse gear ratios utilizing the same rotating components, light weight, ease of construction, minimum number of components, increasing efficiency as operating speeds escalate and stability of selected gear ratios. Until this invention other devices were unable to provide forward, neutral and reverse gear ratios without utilizing a clutching system and additional components or were confined to low operating speeds due to mechanical inefficiencies caused by high frictional forces and subsequent heat generation. Prior devices are not easily adaptable to different applications such as vehicle transmissions or mechanical equipment drives.